Taking down the Dursleys
by fantasybean
Summary: A side story to 'James Returns to do his duty to be a father', best to read that before reading this. The Potters, Sirius and Remus are determined to ensure the Dursleys are fairly punished for their treatment of Harry. Sirius stays with them impersonating Harry to gather evidence and the rest is for you to read :) Warning: Child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: So! Hello again! I've started a little spin-off thing of The Potters and gang taking down the Dursleys! Sorry it took so long to start this! I've been busy and tried to really think this through! Please review, tell me what you think, I know this chapter is very short, but it's just an introduction to the situation really. Thanks and please review **

In the middle of the Summer Holidays James, Harry, Sirius and Remus were sat around the kitchen table planning the Dursley attack. They were going to take some of Harry's hairs, put them in a polyjuice potion, and then Sirius would go to the Dursleys and get some memories and wand-recordings of the Dursley's treatment of Harry. He'd stay there for a weekend and then James would call the Aurors and have them arrested. As they'd have recordings and memories of any abuse they display they'd have evidence to hand and with evidence that is recent, and some of Harry's old memories they should go to Azkaban and pay the price with no problem. A wand recording was when Sirius could do a small spell on his wand and it would record sounds and images around it. It could see through walls, wherever there was movement within a house it would record.

Harry looked very nervous.

"Harry, what's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't want Sirius to get hurt." Harry said, biting his nails.

"I'll be fine. If they physically hurt me then I'll have my wand and a few potions to heal me. I'm taking some supplies. And every evening and morning I will go to Mrs Figg's to fire call you. It'll be fine." Sirius reassured him

Harry nodded in understanding.

The following day they sent the Dursley's a letter signed by 'Albus Dumbledore' that they were having Harry over for the holidays.

The next morning Sirius had packed a bag; they had bought some Polyjuice and healing potions just in case. In Sirius' bag there were Harry's clothes, a duplicate pair of glasses, his wand, the potions and a bit of food.

Sirius gave Harry an extra-big hug, James a hug and Remus a kiss that lingered till James said "Guys, keep it PG." and Sirius let go and waved as he flooed to Mrs Figg's house. Harry gave him a tiny wave as he disappeared in flames.

James put an arm around Harry's shoulders in support.

Once in Mrs Figg's house Sirius changed into Harry, got dressed and was soon walking up to number 4 Privet Drive.

He knocked on the door and tried his best to remember how Harry talks, walks and all the little ways he has. It didn't take much as he spent so much time with his Godson.

Back in Potter manor Harry couldn't concentrate and was very worried for his Uncle Paddy.

Sirius was let into the house by Petunia who simply opened the door and walked away. Right, well that's a bit neglectful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Day 1 – Sirius.

Sirius sat in Harry's bedroom silently and looked around. He took a few pictures of the shoddy conditions with his wand. He noticed everything. The carpet was so old and worn. The wardrobe and desk were both broken. The bed side table could barely be called a table; it was so small and unsteady. The bed had springs poking out of it; there was no under-sheet, only a plain white sheet and an old dusty pillow. The walls were a hideous shade of pink that reminded Sirius of Umbridge, obviously Harry hadn't had a choice in what colour the walls were painted.

But one thing did make Sirius smile fondly. Just next to his bed, on the wall, Harry had a pin board with pictures of a few owls, and little things were pinned to it. Nothing much was there, but Harry seemed to have tried to make it his home, just a little bit.

Sirius looked in the cracked mirror and saw his Godson staring back at him; it was very odd, Sirius always felt very weird when walking around in someone else's body. Harry was rather small too so it was taking a little time to adjust to what he could reach and such.

Sirius felt a little sad, he missed Remus and Harry and James. But he was doing this for Harry. He wasn't going to let sentiment get in the way.

At the noise of a car whizzing down the close Sirius looked through the window and recognised Vernon Dursley getting out of the car with his son who looked unfortunately like him.

Within ten seconds of thumping around the house the loud man shouted "BACK! With One day's notice!" and he found 'Harry' in his room.

"Oh, got comfortable have you? What are you sat around for? We let you into our home and you should be straight to work! Go and do some chores or the back of my hand will re-establish its relation with your cheek." Vernon snarled.

Sirius went straight downstairs and then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. What was he meant to do? What chores did they want him to do? He felt a little vulnerable just stood in the living room. He now felt a burst of sympathy for Harry, it must have been so much worse for the little boy.

"Harry! What are you doing? Get to work! Mow the lawn, weed the garden, both front and back, and you have to paint the bench. Maybe then we'll give you dinner." Petunia said.

Sirius made his way to the shed that Petunia had gestured to in her rant and found a lawn mower, he'd seen Lily once use one but he had absolutely no idea how to start it. After about half an hour he was mowing the lawn, he did quite well gladly. He actually spotted the next door neighbours saying they were about to weed the garden, he watched them for a bit then understood what to do and got to work. By the end he was so tired, thirsty and hungry. It was probably about three in the afternoon now.

But he had one more job. Paint the bench. He found a paint can in the shed; it was a brown colour and smelled very potent. He got an old paint brush and started on the bench in the front garden. When he felt his skin going funny he took a swig from his tiny bottle of polyjuice he had hidden in a magic pocket of his trousers. The pocket made sure any content was not damaged and only the wearer of the trousers can open it too. The odd skin feeling went away and Sirius continued to paint the bench. But as he did the last bit of the bench his knee knocked the paint can over and spilt it all over the pavement. He knelt staring at it with a loss of what to do.

There was a deep rumbling as someone cleared their throat from above him. Before he looked up Sirius knew who it was. But still, the sight of Vernon Dursley's livid face threw Sirius off a little.

"In the house. Now. Go to your room and don't come out till I've come to get you." Vernon snarled.

As Sirius raced into the house he heard Vernon hosing the paint off the pavement and down the drain.

Sirius sat nervously on the bed. This was probably going to be his first experience of Harry's physical abuse. He didn't feel very lucky right now, he felt a sense of daunting.

About fifteen minutes of waiting later and Vernon, red-faced, stood in the doorway.

"You stupid freak! You can't do the simple things, can you? You're useless! Just die, it's a lot less effort for me and your aunt!" Vernon shouted, slamming the door behind himself and trapping Sirius in with the brute of a man.

Sirius could do nothing but try to squirm away as Vernon pinned his small body to the bed and started punching his stomach, hard and quickly. When he was done Vernon added a smack to his cheek, as if finishing off his work, and he left the room after spitting on the floor and mumbling "Clean that up."

Sirius looked into that mirror again and saw a battered, bruised and scared Harry. And that was when he sobbed quietly. His poor godson had to go through this. This wasn't right.

Sirius crawled over to his bag, fixed himself up with a potion and a spell and felt much better. He obviously made sure there was a red patch on his cheek and he tried to keep in his head that from now on until he left this hell-hole he would have to pretend to have great discomfort if anything touched his stomach or ribs.

In the evening, after he ate some of the nibbles they had packed for him, he sneaked out of the house while the Dursleys were pigging out in front of the loud telly-me-watsit.

He went to Mrs Figg's and fire called his three family members just as his face returned to looking like himself again.

"Merlin, is it good to see you all." Sirius sighed when he saw their faces.

"Sirius! Are you alright?" Harry urged.

"I have evidence of physical abuse from Vernon. I have evidence of child labour from both him and Petunia. And I have evidence of neglect, so a form of mental abuse, from Petunia." Sirius explained.

"Then come home! You've got what you want!" Harry pleaded.

"No. I want to see what Dudley does to you. This isn't finished yet. We do this properly, or not at all." Sirius said firmly.

"Did you heal yourself well enough?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." Sirius nodded gently.

"Good. I miss you." Remus said.

"I miss you too. All of you." Sirius added.

"You are rather soppy, Sirius." James said jokingly.

"Well, I can be when I have to go back to that house. You may never see me again." Sirius joked.

"That isn't funny!" Harry stood up and stormed out.

"Don't mind him. He's been worrying all day." James reassured Sirius.

"Tell him I'm fine. I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning for a fire call and in the evening I'll be home safe." Sirius promised.

"Bye, mate, take care!" James said.

"Goodbye, I love you." Remus smiled.

"Love you too. Bye!" Sirius said as he slowly pulled his head out of the fire.

Sirius kept his eyes on Remus till he could see him no longer.

The man took a swig of polyjuice and was a small sixteen year old. He took a deep breath and went back to 4 Privet Drive. He fell into a one-eye-open sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! The chapter is short, but they will get longer!**

Day 1 – Harry

Harry spent the morning in his room trying to stay calm and think rationally, but it was hard, his godfather was in that hell-house, with those inhumane people. What if he was being beaten right this moment?

Harry had to have a lot of restraint not to just go and get him right now, he knew this needed to be done but it was going to be difficult.

At lunch it was quite quiet, James and Remus attempted to keep the mood light and chatter but Sirius was such a chatterbox that the difference of noise was noticeable.

After dinner Sirius fire-called and he was okay, but he had been hurt.

Later in the evening James came upstairs to check on Harry after Sirius' insensitive joke in the fire.

Harry was at his desk doing his homework when James sat on his bed and said "Sirius likes to laugh at life."

"I gathered. I do know him, you know." Harry mumbled, not looking up.

"He didn't mean to upset you; he's just clumsy with his words sometimes."

"I know he is. But this is a delicate situation. If he's so clumsy with words he shouldn't be in that house! I told him to be careful with what he says to them but what if he's 'clumsy' with Vernon, he could get hurt. He can't afford to be so careless about this! None of you have witnessed or been the victim of what my Uncle Vernon is capable of!" Harry said sharply, he was so scared for his godfather and finally he was unloading his fears to his dad.

"Sirius is taking this very seriously, Harry, I assure you. He'll be fine, he'll be careful, and this will all be over soon." James said gently.

"Fine. Whatever. Just… I need to do my homework now, so could you…" Harry gestured to the door politely.

"Alright. Do you need my help with it at all?" James asked, standing, knowing Harry just needed a bit of space.

"No thank you." Harry said quietly.

James stopped walking in the doorway and turned back to Harry "Harry?" he asked.

"Yes?" Harry loked up at James with his big green eyes that were so alike his mother's.

"D-don't call Vernon your uncle… please…" James said.

"Sorry. I won't… and he isn't… he just forced me to call him that as I grew up and old habits die hard. I don't view him as an Uncle, I can't, not after all Remus and Sirius have done for me." Harry said.

"Good. Get that work done well, Harry, I don't want teachers complaining about your homework again!" James smiled.

"I will! And that bad homework was one time and it was Trelawney's class!" Harry finally smiled.

James laughed "I guess I can forgive you for that, I never understood divination." James said and with a small wave he left Harry to his homework and his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! I am very sorry for the delay. I planned to write it this morning but I was really ill. I'm also staying with family and obviously am quite busy spending quality time with them. But I am trying! And once I'm back home chapter updates will probably be more frequent!**

Day 2- Sirius

On Sirius' last day at the Dursley's he got up and changed and was ready for the day. He took his polyjuice top-up and went to find Dudley.

They bumped into each other in the stairway.

"Oi…oh… Hi, Harry." He said, looking at Harry with an odd face.

"Hi, Dudley." Sirius said naturally and carried on downstairs.

"Wait!" Dudley called after him.

Sirius looked back up at the large boy with a curiously raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Erm… I have Piers coming over in ten minutes… you may want to stay clear, he doesn't like you… as you're aware." Dudley said and went straight up to his room.

Sirius stood still thoughtfully. Dudley had just warned Harry. He had advised him. He was being helpful and… nice. Why would he do that?

Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by Vernon. The brute pulled him by his hair into the kitchen and demanded breakfast.

Sirius tried, he really did, but he was never a great cook. And doing it the muggle way was even more difficult! He ended up burning the egg and bacon.

When Vernon came over to investigate the smell he looked down at what was his… breakfast.

"BOY! YOU FOOL!" he screeched, grabbed 'Harry's' jumper and dragged him through to the hallway. He opened the downstairs cupboard, pushed 'Harry' in there and kicked him in the stomach to keep him down. Then he shut the door, locked it, and left.

Sirius started to panic. He didn't have his wand. He didn't have any light. He was stuck. He was also planning to fire-call his family in half an hour, how could he do that in here? He tried his best to find a way out when his eyes adjusted but it seemed this would just be a waiting game. He would just have to stay here till someone let him out. He did find two things, though. He found a little chess piece and knew it was Harry's. He also found the blanket that Harry had had as a baby. It was tattered and old, but it smelled like him and it offered comfort to Sirius in that dark, dingy and lonely cupboard. It offered comfort to a man who was broken by the fact that he knew… he knew that his godson had slept in this very small cramped place for eleven years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Day 2-Harry

Harry, Remus and James had waited for half an hour in front of that fire, waiting for Sirius.

"What if he's in trouble?" Harry asked as he paced.

"Harry, he has many ways of alerting us. He's probably overslept or can't get out of doing something for the Dursleys or something. Calm down." James said.

"Uncle Mooney! Please, you must see that this isn't right?" Harry turned desperately to his Uncle.

"Harry… your dad is right. I am worried about him, but I always worry about Sirius. Just… give him a few hours." Remus said gently.

Harry frowned and with a huff he returned to his room. He stood in the middle of his room and couldn't shake the feeling of dread and unease. Then he looked over at his wall which had some pictures on it. There were two pictures side by side that caught Harry's attention. One was of Sirius holding Harry as a baby. He kissed the baby's head and bounced him gently and happily. In the second one Sirius had an arm around Harry's fifteen year old shoulders and he kissed Harry's temple. Sirius was such a loving, caring Uncle. Such a compassionate person. He was always looking after Harry. He had escaped Azkaban for Harry. He was always fighting for Harry. And Harry would always fight for him.

Harry snapped at that moment, he grabbed a rucksack, filled it with his wand and a little medical kit that had been given to him as a joke from the twins because he was always getting himself injured. Then he considered for a moment telling his dad or Uncle. But he knew if he did they'd think he was irrational and make him stay at home.

Harry went to the upstairs fire place and quietly said "Arabella Figg's living room!"

He arrived and she dropped her tea in shock.

"Harry!" she said.

"I'm sorry, I have to go and get my Uncle!" Harry said urgently then left, he ran across the road and crouched below the living room window, if he listened maybe he'd have an idea of whether Sirius was in there or he'd get some sort of inkling as to what was going on.

"But dad, just let him out the cupboard! I heard moaning, maybe he's dying!" Dudley said.

Harry frowned.

"That boy burnt my breakfast! Why are you defending him?" Vernon asked.

"He saved me last year." Dudley said quietly.

Harry knew the door would be unlocked so he ran into the house and kicked the old lock on the cupboard three times (he didn't want to use his wand unless he had to). It broke and he wrenched the door open and found his uncle under the stairs. He was wearing clothes far too small for himself. He wasn't Harry anymore, he was very much Sirius Black again.

"Harry!" Sirius shouted with panic and surprise.

"What on Earth-"Vernon stopped in the doorway and his face went very, very red.

"Dad, no!" Dudley shouted. But it was too late.

**To be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you :D**

Vernon charged for Harry, wrapped his big sausage fingers around Harry's neck and with the small boy pushed against the cupboard and stair wall he kicked Harry in the stomach hard and repetitively.

Harry screamed and struggled back but with a well-aimed punch that hit Harry's temple the boy fell unconscious and with Vernon still holding him up by his neck he got a few more punches and kicks in. But he didn't get many more in as Sirius' magic flared up and Vernon was flung away from the small boy. Harry fell to the floor, crumpled and so small.

"Harry, Harry, come on, talk to me, open your eyes!" Sirius knelt next to Harry and tapped his cheek gently. Harry mumbled something and then fell back into asleep silence.

"We need to get him out of here." Sirius lifted Harry up with his arms under his godson's back and legs.

Sirius turned back and found Dudley stood in the hallway. He realised, this boy, he was a boy, and he had been attempting to redeem himself, he was changing, he was being nice to Harry.

"Dudley, come with me. I… I don't trust your father. Please, just for now. I'm sure you can go back to your mother as soon as this is sorted, but she's not here, stay with me." Sirius said.

Dudley gave a last look at his dad then followed Sirius to Arabella Figg's house.

"Oh, dear!" she gasped as Sirius came in carrying Harry's unconscious body.

"Get James and Remus here now, please!" Sirius said urgently as he set Harry on the sofa.

Mrs Figg rushed and put her head in the fire. Within a moment James and Remus ran out the fireplace.

"Harry!" James knelt next to his son and put a hand in the black hair that was so alike his own.

"What was he doing here?" Remus urged.

"Talk later! We need to get him to St Mungoes!" Sirius said even more urgently.

"Remus, you go first, if I stumble then you can catch us." James instructed.

Remus rushed through the fire and James picked up and cradled his son.

"St Mungoes!" James shouted clearly as he walked through the fireplace.

Soon Sirius, who was supporting a queasy Dudley, came through.

"Healer!" James called out urgently.

A woman rushed forward and waved her wand, a stretcher appeared and James placed his son onto it.

They rushed through the corridor and soon Harry was in a room being checked over by a healer while James waited anxiously at the end of his bed.

"Mr Potter." She said, stepping toward the worried father.

"Yes? Will he be okay?" James asked but never took his eyes away from Harry.

"He should be fine. He's got a few bruised ribs and his temple will bruise. He'll just be a bit achy, but he should be okay. Here's a potion for the pain and it should quick up the healing process too. When he wakes up he can go home." She explained.

"Thank Merlin." James sighed and sat on the edge of Harry's bed after he took the potion off of the healer.

"Why was he there?" Remus asked again.

"I don't know." James whispered.

"We'll find out when he wakes up." Sirius said then looked over to Dudley who had his head in his hands.

"Dudley?" James frowned, looking at the boy he only now noticed.

"James… he'll go back to Petunia when he can. But I couldn't leave him with Vernon. No child should be left with a man capable of what he has done to Harry. And anyway, he was being nice to Harry, I think after the dementor incident he may be rethinking what his parents have drilled into his head about wizards." Sirius said gently.

"Oh… okay, you did the right thing." James nodded.

Harry came to slowly, groaning he opened his eyes.

"Dad?" he called out.

"I'm here, Harry. You're alright." James said calmly.

"Sorry…" Harry breathed "I just wanted to help Sirius. We hadn't… heard from him… I was worried." Harry said sleepily.

"I'm always fine, Harry, you know that." Sirius smiled.

"No… I know what he's capable of…" Harry said and then cleared his throat "Anyway, I was right."

"What?" Remus asked.

"I was… locked in cupboard under the stairs." Sirius said.

"You are aware you are a wizard, aren't you being locked in anywhere by a muggle doesn't really matter?" Remus asked.

"My wand was upstairs… oh, God, I need to get my stuff!" Sirius said.

"We'll get it later." Remus said.

"Well… we've got the evidence. He is so going down." James said fiercely "Nobody touches my baby and gets away with it!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you! Sorry for the delay *kicks self* I'm not normally this slow, but I have had a busy week.**

Harry was quickly able to go home and Dudley went home to his mother with a promise to keep quiet till they had their evidence in order. Dudley had confessed that he owed Harry a debt and he would respect their wishes despite the affects it would have on his family's life.

Remus, James and Sirius devoted a week to the whole case, trying to get good solid evidence and ensuring they had a fool proof and quick case, they didn't want to put Harry through much stress.

On a Monday morning James woke Harry up and sat on his bed "Harry." He said gently as his son woke properly.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"I've rung some friends of mine and we've sorted it out. Your hearing is today at twelve o'clock. Vernon has been sent a letter and has a spell upon his house where he can't run away. He'll be there, as will Petunia and Dudley. Petunia is on trial with your Uncle but her charges are less. I'll be right beside you the whole way through, I promise." James said.

"Oh… okay… dad-"Harry cut himself off.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"I just… I never thought I'd ever see justice for what they did to me all those years. It feels odd."

"Good odd?" James queried.

"Very good odd. Relieving… but kind of not because it isn't over yet." Harry admitted.

"Okay. Well, I'm just so glad I'm back so I can get justice for you and give you the life you deserve." James smiled and ruffled Harry's hair "Now, get into your smart clothes, have some breakfast, and we'll go to the ministry." James said and left.

A few hours later Remus, Sirius, James and Harry were walking through the ministry and were led to the room they were to go to before the trial started. It was under the 'wizarding-children-care' department so they would have a different judge than the judge Harry had the last time.

"Harry Potter?" A woman called out, she looked kind and was wearing bright colours.

"Yes?" Harry asked from where he sat between Remus and James.

"Hello, I'm Georgia, I just came to check that you're okay." She said.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

The witch conjured up a chair and sat opposite him "Things like this can bring up some bad memories, I just wanted you to know that at any time in the trial if you need to take a break that is absolutely fine. Your dad can stay close to you throughout for support. And we are all here to protect you, no harm will come to you." She said.

"Thanks." Harry nodded shyly.

"Not a problem. We all have your best interests at heart and we want it to go smoothly and we don't want you to feel upset, so just so you are aware if you need to talk to anyone privately to get some feelings out I am here for that." She said.

"Okay." Harry nodded in understanding; he tapped his foot in nervousness as he knew the trial was going to be soon.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Well… I have no reason not to." Harry said.

She held out a hand for him to shake. He took it in a sign of trust and she said "It's about to start."

He stood up and gripped onto the sleeves of James and Remus.

"It's alright." She said when she saw this. They all entered the large room, the ministry people were there, The Dursleys had a lawyer sat in his place and Harry's lawyer was Sirius so this would be a good fight.

Harry sat down in his seat and the trial begun, the judge introduced the topics and charges once Petunia and Vernon were sat in the centre on the tough chairs. They weren't tied down but the chains were ready just in case.

Vernon glared constantly and Petunia just sat there with a face like a cat's backside. Dudley was sat in the stands nervously.

Harry was called to the box and he and James stood up. James sat right beside Harry in the box.

Vernon looked like he was almost growling at Harry.

"Mr Potter junior, can I please ask how long you were abused by Mr Dursley for?"

Harry delved into some information and kept his courage up. He was asked a few questions which he answered well and then he was asked for some memories. A witch helped extract them and they tapped the pensieve so it would project Harry's memories to the audience of jury and such.

The first memory was of Harry at the age of seven. He was being dragged by his small arm by Vernon, who was followed by Dudley and Petunia.

"That school is asking questions! You have to make friends; they will investigate because they think you're mental! Why won't you be normal and make friends?" Vernon growled.

"Nobody likes me, Uncle, I'm sorry! But I can't help it! Nobody wants to be my friend!" Harry said desperately.

"Well you will have to try harder to make friends, won't you?" Vernon asked.

"No, I can't!" Harry said, close to tears now.

Vernon turned the stove on and Harry started screeching now and Vernon pressed the boy's hand onto the stove. Harry screamed and cried.

That memory faded and was replaced by another. This time Petunia was leading a four year old Harry by his jumper; she then pushed him into a cupboard and locked him in. Little Harry sighed gently then cuddled up to a blanket.

That memory faded and many more replaced it, some of Vernon whacking and beating Harry, some of the chores he was made to do. The people who witnessed these acts of violence on the child looked absolutely horrified; it was one of the worst cases they'd seen in a long time.

Harry was shaking at the end and had his face buried in James' shoulder, he wasn't feeling good, he felt horrible and he had felt every single blow that little him had received.

"It's alright, Harry, you're doing really well." James said as his arms encircled Harry in a comforting hug. He just wanted to take the pain away from his son.

James helped Harry back to his seat. Sirius stood up and said "I went to the Dursley's house under polyjuice potion; I had the appearance of Harry so I could bring some more recent evidence but I didn't want Harry to actually have to do that so I went in his stead." Sirius waved his wand and the memories of the violence he had receiver played.

Once it was finished Sirius said "Harry has received years of child-labour, neglect and brutal violence from the hands of Mr and Mrs Dursley. The after-effects have been shyness; Harry is not a confidant boy and he, at the beginning of James' return, wasn't well-adjusted to physical contact. He has had nightmares about his past, and I know that these people need to get what they deserve. No child should have to go through any of this at the hands of the people that are meant to care for them. We can't go back and rescue that little boy from hell, but we can get him justice." Sirius proclaimed.

Many were nodding. Sirius sat back down and the bumbling lawyer of the Dursley's stood up.

"Mr Dursley, what do you have to say?" he asked.

"This is nonsense! Those… images… were faked!" he said.

"That isn't possible." The judge stated.

"B-but! He deserved it!" Mr Dursley shouted.

"How? How did a five year old boy deserve that?" Even their own lawyer seemed to hate them.

"He was a freak! He bought shame over my family! He was never my child! Why should we have that burden? We thought maybe we could make him normal if we stamped that horrific… magic out of him!" Dursley shouted.

"My son is not a burden!" James shouted.

"Then why didn't you care for him?" Vernon screeched.

"Because I was dead!" James shouted back.

"Dad…" Harry tugged at his dad's robes and the man sat down and put his arm back around his son protectively.

"Mrs Dursley, have you anything to say?" the lawyer asked.

"N…no." she whispered.

"Okay, that is all I have to say." The lawyer sat down.

A break was called and Harry, Sirius, Remus and James were sat eating lunch in the waiting room.

"That's the hard part done." Sirius sighed.

"Not… not really." Harry said.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I think… the hardest bit is right now, waiting for the result. I don't know why… it's just… I knew what was going to happen in those memories. But I don't know what the result will be." Harry said quietly.

"It'll be a good long time they serve in Azkaban, it has to be." James said reassuringly.

"I hope so." Harry said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything.**

**Author's note: Please review! Thank you!**

Harry held onto James' hand tightly as they waited for the answer. He was so nervous and he didn't know why.

"Mrs Dursley, you are sentenced to five years in prison. Mr Dursley you are sentenced to thirty years in prison. You will be taken to Azkaban now. Your child, Dudley Dursley, will be placed in social care of non-magic people." The judge said and banged the hammer loudly.

Harry sat there with wide eyes.

"Harry? Harry! This is brilliant! They got their comeuppance!" James smiled and hugged Harry tightly.

Harry, after a few moments, hugged back and it set in that he got his justice. He breathed and buried his face into James' shoulder.

"POTTER! YOU FREAK! I HOPE YOU DIE! I HOPE YOU TURN TO DUST! YOU ARE NOTHING!" Vernon shouted from his chair where it had started chaining him up.

James pulled away from Harry, jumped over the stands; the room fell silent as James approached the red-faced man.

Harry watched as his dad approached the man and stood right in front of him.

"You disgusting thing. You're no man. You're no human. You beat my baby boy. You hurt my baby. You shunned him, you made him cry and scream and I will never forgive you." James said.

"He deserved what he got, the little freak!" Vernon spat.

"He did not! He deserved care, happiness; no child deserved what he got! I hope you rot in that cell." James said, cold fury prominent in his voice.

James stood straight and looked over to Petunia "Your sister would be ashamed of you." He said.

"I don't care." Petunia said shakily.

"She cared about you. She loved you. Harry would have loved you if you gave him a loving home. You see, he is his mother's son." James frowned when Petunia looked away "Oh, you see it, don't you? Not many do. But oh yes, he may look like me but he has her heart." James said.

"I saw nothing." Petunia whispered.

James stared at her for a moment then walked away and back to his son.

The Dursleys were taken away and just before Harry was about to leave he saw Dudley being led down a corridor by a woman.

"Dudley!" he called out, Dudley turned and they stood in the corridor together "I'll… I'll see you around, yeah?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, see you later." Dudley nodded and they parted ways. But they would see each other again.

The Potters, Remus and Sirius went home with smiles on their faces, feeling a little more peace leak into their lives, it was settled and done.

The four sat in the living room. Sirius and Remus were curled up together on the big sofa and James and Harry sat on the smaller sofa. They chatted idly and cheerfully and late into the evening they went to their respective beds to rest in prosperity.

The next morning James sat at the table reading a newspaper and said to Harry "School starts soon."

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

**Author's note: PLEASE READ! **

**So that completes this little spin-off thing. I hope you enjoyed it, I know the chapters were a little short and I apologise for that. But I am also bringing you some good news in this note!**

**I WILL BE WRITING HARRY'S SIXTH YEAR!**

**I won't begin it immediately, I'll have a little break to organise my ideas then get right back onto this series! **

**To know when the next fic is out I will put a chapter up informing you in my 'James returns' fic, you can also follow me and such. **

**Thanks for all your reviews and support throughout this fanfiction, it's meant a lot! So thank you and I'll be back to writing soon!**

**Fantasybean x**


End file.
